


I Will Survive

by Erised1186



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode AU: s03e17 Let Pinhead Sing!, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erised1186/pseuds/Erised1186
Summary: Axara didn’t take no for an answer. AU from Season 3 episode 17 Let the Pinhead Sing contains Rape.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 122





	1. I Will Survive

**Author's Note:**

> A/n Season 3 episode 17 Let the Pinhead Sing. Contains rape. Not like any story I attempted before. It’s a WIP so not finished updates might be slower. Feedback and Suggestions would be most welcomed! Divergence and AU. Dan is a Douche he might redeem himself by the end.

L-And this may be a first ….

Axara-Okay.

L -I’m really not in the mood.

Axara – That really doesn’t work for me.

Axara already had him pinned down on his own bed his pants already down. She just didn’t let him up. “You know you want this,” she said. Axara had told him she always gets what she wants. Maybe he did want it. Lucifer started to think about the case years ago where his past lovers came in. Lovers was not the term they used. How did they describe him a good fuck nothing more? He took pleasure in giving people what they desire but when did he ever get what he desire? Certainly not now. He often used his body to help the detective on a case or for a deal. Why was this different? Axara repulsed him on a chemical level. She at some point took off the rest of his clothes. He could stop her. Physically he had the advantage. Axara was currently in the process of tying him up. She found his sex toys that he kept well stock for parties while she was exploring earlier and had some set aside to try out. He wasn’t sure why he couldn’t stop her. He was frozen. He thought he heard himself said no again. Axara was really getting into it and enjoying herself. He participated and will play his part it is after all what he does. Just going through the motions. It still seemed to please her though.

Axara must have been satisfied because she left with a smile on her face to sing of all songs ‘I will Survive’. She rapes him then talks about surviving. Lucifer had enough of self-pity he was the devil after all he survived through worse. Much worse. He easily got of the restraints like he supposed he could all along. Did that mean he did enjoy it? He thought. Feeling disgusted and dirty he took a shower. He felt weak. What would Maze say? So, lost in his own thought he didn’t hear the gun shot down in Lux or the chaos that followed it.

The detective came looking for him at one point. Dan apparently called her when Axara showed up to sing. Lucifer thought she would be worried about him but she was mad that he was slacking off while on the job. She barged in on him while still in the shower to lecture. He didn’t say a word. Didn’t trust himself to speak. He just wrapped a towel around his waist and tried to listen. When did he start to care about modesty? Apparently, Dan shot CeCe while the Lieutenant stood in front of Axara protecting her. He wasn’t needed at all; he concluded.

After the detective left he packed a large suitcase. He was leaving somewhere tonight and he wasn’t sure when he was coming back.

\-----

Before Axara left for her Asia and Europe two-year tour she walked in the station to turn herself in.

“What do you mean Lucifer didn’t press charges? He obviously didn’t want to. Said he wasn’t in the mood and tried to stop it. I made him, even tied him up. Been feeling guilty all month.”

“No one makes Lucifer have sex. He basically is a slut and probably enjoyed being tied up by you.” Dan said without meaning to sound that harsh.

“Watch it Dan.” Chloe said.

“Have you heard from Lucifer recently?” Dan asked Chloe.

“Not since the concert. I went with the Lieutenant. I was giving him space.”

“I sent those tickets to Lucifer as an apology and he didn’t even get to go,” Axara whined. “So, I can leave the country?” At Dan’s nod, she left.

Chloe tried calling Lucifer but it went straight to voicemail. Pierce was of no help and even said they were better off with him gone and hoped he stayed away. Something happened there, Chloe thought. They use to be all buddy, buddy especially after the fake marriage. She can concern herself with that later she needs to find him first.

Her next call was to Linda but all she had was a voicemail from a normal sounding Lucifer canceling his appointments. Chloe briefly explained what they found out from Axara knowing his shrink would need to know this. Linda told her to find Lucifer quickly and call her when she does.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I am not in a law profession so not sure if they could have charged Axara for her confession but at least they could arrest her pending charges (I think). Also, take note I added mentions of suicide and self-harm to the tags. Dr. Linda will have a phone session with Lucifer in the next chapter and some past behavior - she just became enlightened with - will come up in a long overdue conversation. If at any point someone thinks the story rating should be higher or more tags added let me know and I will update.

Chloe started to look for Lucifer. 

Lux was open but Lucifer was not there. The Bouncer and Patrick told her that Lucifer hasn’t been seen for days but left no instructions so they are keeping the club running like normal. When Chloe checked his penthouse, she noticed both bags were gone. Chloe looked around feeling guilty remembering the lecture she gave about responsibility interrupting his shower after being raped. No wonder he didn’t say anything. Some detective she makes.

Lost in thought she almost didn’t notice her phone ringing. “Hello,” she said in rasped voice.

“Detective! I got your call. How are you? Watching one of those cheesy Hallmark movies I bet?”

“A Christmas one too. No, I am actually at Lux looking for you. I wanted to apologize for overreacting last we spoke.”

“I took a little vacay I am in Greece or at least a private island I own near it.” He said a little too cheerfully.

“Sounds nice,” She said.

“You can visit if you like even bring your Urchin.”

“Maybe I will. Who is with you now?” Chloe asked her breath shaking at the end. 

“No one. I usually come here to be alone. Hence private island. Not even my brother knows about it. I think I prefer to keep it that way.”

“He won’t hear about it from me. When will you be coming home?” Chloe asked.

“Lux?” He asked as if he no longer felt it as his home. Maybe because he was violated there or because she yelled at him. After a pause he answered, “A few weeks. Don’t worry I won’t be married.” His joke fell flat.

After Axara left for her European tour Chloe thought. 

“We miss you. Linda wanted me to tell you that you need to call her.” She tried to keep it vague.

“I’ll talk to her later prefer solitude at the moment.”

“Right.” Chloe fells guilty. “Call me if you need to talk. Reach out to Linda too!”

“Sure, anything else?” Lucifer was ready to end the call.

“What happened with you and Pierce?”

“My Father screwed him over and I was trying to fix it. Even made a deal but got too dangerous and a friend was almost blown up. I canceled the deal. There is a first time for everything.”

“What did your Father do to him?” Chloe asked curiosity peaked.

“Really not my story to tell. Ask him. I’ll let you go. You probably are busy with lots of cases to solve and that boring paperwork.”

“You could help me with that sometime you know! O.k take care Lucifer. Please come back soon we all miss you.”

“Goodnight detective.” Lucifer said at the end sounding tired. 

\--

Dan was struggling between his intense hatred for Lucifer and the feeling of guilt for his insensitive comments. He was just glad Lucifer wasn't around to hear them. He is a cop he should know better. Male victims of rape often are not treated as seriously as females and as a result most crimes go unreported. Lucifer probably knew no one would believe him or even take him seriously. He was staying late trying to find Lucifer and Pierce took notice and came by.

“If Lucifer doesn’t want to be found he won’t be. Only his Father knows where he is and he doesn’t care enough about him to talk. Lucifer wouldn’t want you to feel guilt though. He knows what that will do to a man.”

“I shouldn’t have said what I did when Axara came to turn herself in. She admitted to a crime at a police station technically we didn’t even need Lucifer around to press charges she said he said ‘no’ then resisted her and we… I just let her leave the country.” 

Pierce looked thoughtful, “Females are statistically less likely to be investigated, arrested, or punished compared to male perps when it comes to rape. It’s wrong but it has been happening since the Garden of Eden.” Cain knew first hand it was his Mother Eve that tempted Lucifer. Lucifer had no clue at the time and Lucifer took almost all the blame and punishment. Lucifer always said he was a willing participant but he was too young to know any better. 

“Neither of us are Lucifer fans at the moment but no one deserves to be treated like that - even him. To have his freedom of choice taken away – probably what he values the most. His father never gave him any and kicked him out when he decided on his own. No wonder he left LA. Want to grab a beer?” 

“Lux?” Asked Dan. He often wondered how bad Lucifer’s Father was especially after seeing the scars on his back. Pierce seemed to be aware of his situation a bit better. 

“Sure,” said Pierce. 

-

Ella was worried about her friend she heard second hand what happened to Lucifer. She prayed for him at church. She knew Lucifer would laugh but she knew from experience you can’t hate God and not believe in him. She asked the big guy to give Lucifer much needed peace after his trauma and help him realize he is not as alone as he thinks and has friends that he can rely on even if his family is crap she added as an afterthought. She always thought of her ghost friend at church and wondered if any of Rae-Rae friend’s ever been through something like rape while she was alive. Maybe Rae-Rae would visit soon and she could ask.

\--

Chloe never sought out professional psychological health and maybe going to Dr. Linda was a breach of ethics. Chloe reasoned if she tried to describe her eccentric partner Lucifer to an outsider she would be locked up as clinically insane. She was worried about Lucifer she knew she chickened out on the phone call by not mentioning the rape but didn’t know how to help and didn't want to cause him more harm. The things she had seen Lucifer do in the past when he was hurt or backed in a corner. He could have killed himself in a number of situations and she didn’t believe he ever talked to Linda about the important stuff. She wanted to help her friend and she didn’t know how. So, there she stood outside of Dr. Linda’s office with an appointment and everything debating on knocking on her door. Dr. Linda not her tribe member and friend. In that room, she needs to separate the two. Before she gathered the courage to knock, she heard Dr. Linda’s voice. “Come in Chloe!” Here goes nothing Chloe thought as she opened the door.  
\--

Lucifer spent his time alone thinking reflecting on his life. In the Silver City really, he just wanted the freedom to make choices. His biggest crime was saying no to his Father. He refused to take a knee to his human toys. His punishment a permanent ban from the only home he has ever known – to never see siblings – his own twin ever again. Being thrown into the lake of fire was nothing compared abandonment and loneliest he felt.

In Hell, he was a ruler but he had to fight every day and trade favors - some of them sexual to keep it. The throne was only his but the demons needed to be controlled and if they sensed any weakness – well he would have been the one tortured. It was a dark place.

Earth was special. He was free to be himself for the first time ever. He had barely been here a few precious moments before his Father sent Amenadiel to send him back to the darkness. He fought for his freedom then and he refuses to give it up now. Not for humanity. They used him far too many times but for himself. 

Lucifer decided to stay on his island for a couple of weeks. Not to hide but to be free. He switched freely between his devil face and his wings. Flying bathing and just letting them be out. He never felt freer. There were no humans here and he made sure it wasn’t on any map. Even the locals didn’t know where it was. There were no airports so he had to fly using his wings (which he did) or take a boat but that was impractical since its far away from the mainland and not the smoothest seas. He could navigate here just fine but it would be too dangerous for most. Deep in an old forest stood one single large stone house he had built so long ago that if the original builders children had grandchildren they would all be dead. Very few upkeeps were made since then and all made by him. He only came here when he needed a refuge. 

A/N: Next chapter is only half finished. I am trying to figure out if I want Amenadiel or his other siblings in this. Any preference/suggestions?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Pushed back the Dr. Linda conversation with Lucifer. That chapter is ready added a bit of Rae-Rae too. I will probably post it late Friday or Saturday. August 21st season 5 can’t wait! Thank you for the reviews and comments.

Amenadiel was frustrated. Linda broke up with him because of Maze. She still liked him like him but not enough to ruin a friendship with a demon. Maze was mad at him too. Mad enough to help Cain just by Cain saying it’s the opposite of what he wants. To top it off he saw his Mother again and he is confused as to how that is possible. He needed to see Lucifer and have him explain things. He is actually good at explaining things to him. Sometimes Lucifer can be rude and mean but that is usually his own fault. If he teases Lucifer or backs him into a corner he becomes ruthless and lashes out like a stray abused alley cat.

Lucifer didn’t pick up his phone and he wasn’t at Lux that usually leaves the police station or crime scene. Amenadiel walked in the station looking for his brother’s usual gang but none were at their desks. Maybe there was a crime scene his brother was at. He saw everyone’s favorite perky forensic scientist in her lab by herself. Maybe she knew where her brother was.

“Hi Ella do you know where I might be able to find my brother? He seems to be avoiding me again not responding to my calls. I am not sure why. Might have something to do with our Mother.”

Poor clueless Amenadiel, Ella thought. Maybe this one time ignorance is bliss and that is from a self-described nerd that values knowledge. “Uh he is totes not avoiding _only_ you. I am not sure what’s going on with your Mom and really hope for Lucifer’s sake it’s not serious. He has a lot going on right now. He has left L.A to deal with something bad but he will come back in a few weeks according to what Chloe said.”

“Chloe was the last one that spoke with him?” Amenadiel clarified. Maybe he could get a more direct answer out of her.

“Yes. She took a few days off though. Just broke up you know? Heartbreak is tough to get over.”

“It is. I am going through something similar myself,” Amenadiel replied with sadness in his voice.

“Aw big-guy bring it here.” Ella walked over to Amenadiel with open arms for a hug. He doesn’t seem as averse to them as Lucifer.

\--

Chloe had a long session with Linda. That couch was good. Once she started talking she couldn’t stop remembering things that really bothered her about Lucifer. The things that didn’t seem as important at the time for one reason or another she made excuses for or put in the back of her mind. She let it all out the thing with Malcom what happened with the rookie cop right before, the sniper all of his self-hatred comments. At one point, Lucifer pretending to be Dan because he felt he didn’t want to be himself anymore. Dan even said he tried to put a hit on himself somehow. That part was still confusing but none of that behavior seemed reasonable. Linda listened. She listened to it all. They developed a plan to support Lucifer upon his return. Chloe thought if it wasn't soon that she would go to him.

The ending surprised Chloe a bit. Linda said most of what Chloe told her was completely new information. “What does he talk about then? He spends enough time here.” Chloe asked.

“I cannot tell you specifics but mostly his relationships. He has a hard time processing emotions both his own and others.”

\--

Chloe needed some time off. She just had an intense fight with Pierce in which they broke off any relationship that might have been starting. When she asked him what Lucifer’s Father did to him he flipped out. She lost all romantic interest in him. She was spending extra time with Trixie but with Trixie at school she found herself home alone without much to do. She tried calling Lucifer again but only left another voicemail. She was glad when there was a knock at the door surprised when she answered it that Amenadiel was at the door.

“Is Mazikeen here?” He asked nervously.

“No. She left town for a bounty.” Amenadiel breathed a sigh of relief.

“Still avoiding her?” She asked hoping herself to avoid the reason he is here.

“Yes. I know she is mad at me but I am angry with her too. It is because of her that Linda broke up with me. Linda even said she didn’t want to.” Amenadiel said clearly on the self-pity train.

“Maybe Maze will calm down after she gets back,” said Chloe.

“Mazikeen? Not likely to calm down this century. She knows how to hold a grudge.”

Chloe stepped aside and invited Amenadiel in. “I am worried about Lucifer. Ella said he left L.A. and you spoke with him last. Where is he? What happened?”

“He got hurt. Really hurt on a case. Decided to run away to heal a bit. You know how he is when something becomes too emotional. Linda knows,” Chloe explained.

“Where is he? Hurt how?” Amenadiel said clearly worried for his brother.

“I know approximately where he is. I promised I wouldn’t say. It’s private and he wants to keep it that way. He will be back in a few weeks.” Chloe walked to her fridge and took out two containers of ice cream.

“Now that settled let’s get over our heart ache.” She handed a confused Amenadiel a spoon and they dug in and talked about their break-ups. Chloe was thinking a tribe night might be in order to get Dr. Linda and Maze together. Maybe she could help Lucifer by helping his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Rae-Rae decided to check in with her only friend Ella. She seemed pretty distressed and was praying hard and she couldn’t help but worry. She waited till after work since that was when she was more reasonable in speaking with her ‘ghost’.

“Hiya Ella!”

“Rae-Rae? I thought we agreed not to see each other again?”

“I missed you and was worried. Have you been crying?” Rae-Rae asked.

“I have to be strong at work but my friend was hurt bad and I can’t help him right now.”

“This isn’t one of those times where you say friend but mean yourself right? Are you okay?” Rae-Rae asked concerned.

“I am just worried. It is my friend Lucifer he was raped and pretty much ran away right after.” Ella said trusting her ghost friend after all who was a ghost going to tell?

Rae-Rae couldn’t believe what she heard. She was quiet Ella just continued to talk figuring she was just listening. It felt good for her to get it off her chest.

“Where did he run to?” Rae-Rae asked in a soft voice. Fearing the answer might be Hell.

“Somewhere near Greece. Apparently, he has a private island there. Must be nice to have a place like that to go to,” Ella said relaying what Chloe told her.

“Lu always liked ancient Greece,” Rae-Rae said.

“Lu, your favorite brother you always mention?”

“Uh yes. Don’t worry about your friend too much. He wouldn’t want that. I have to go. Smell you later!”

\--

Lucifer had his phone off most of that time. Didn’t even have it on for games. It was no surprise then that he had over 50 missed calls and several messages. A few from Patrick – those he felt a little guilty of. He left no instructions. He will talk with him about a raise. About half from Maze. From her messages, she didn’t sound pleased. 1 from Amenadiel looking for him, 1 from Ella checking in with him (she informed him Chloe was worried about him) and surprisingly 2 from a concerned sounding Daniel and it seemed the Detective and Linda took turns trading days at least one of them every day he was gone. He debated calling them back.

He decided to call Linda first. He was hesitant to talk with the detective again. He knew she would be mad at him for leaving again without telling her and he didn’t want to deal. Linda picked up on the first ring, “Lucifer! It’s so good to hear from you.” He heard her put her hand over the receiver. “We are going to have to reschedule can you come back later tonight?” She said in the background.

“I can call back.” Lucifer started to apologize ready to hang up.

“No! Don’t hang up please. I am glad you called.” Doctor said quickly almost frantic.

“The Detective told you already.” Lucifer said as a statement not meant as accusation. He figured she knew after the call that was about a week ago. Chloe would never have apologized otherwise.

“She was worried about you. We both are. You left without saying anything and immortal or not you do have suicidal and self-harm tendencies.”

“I see you have been talking with her a lot then.” Lucifer said he would never have talked about such things.

“Don’t be mad. Chloe was upset. She mentioned a death by cop attempt before you saved her from Malcom (exaggeration mumbled Lucifer) and an incident with a sniper and your habit of running into a dangerous situation before her taking the risk yourself. She doesn’t even know about the time you did kill yourself to retrieve the antidote. Then there was your bad habit of self-harm – brutally cutting off your wings.”  
  


“That’s ridiculous I am not suicidal and you and I both know I am immortal. Beside if I die I’ll just go back to Hell and since I have wings I can come back again - if I wanted to. With Malcom, I just wanted to go back to Hell when I didn’t have wings. Retreat to a familiar place. You make me sound like a pimply angst teen. I wasn’t cutting myself to feel something it was to rid myself of something - I then believed my Dad was forcing on me to be his servant again. It was about freedom. Something you humans take for granted. I am not mad Chloe should talk to you if she needs to. Put it on my tab. I have put her though enough I can pay for any sessions.”

“You are staying safe though and not hurting yourself?” Dr. Linda knew she had to be direct because Lucifer couldn’t lie but if vague enough he could bluff.

“Yes- for Safe and No I am not hurting myself.” Lucifer hesitated. “Have you seen Maze?”

“You can’t just change the subject when it gets uncomfortable.” Doctor said.

“You will find I can. I will assure you I know I have done nothing wrong. I feel no guilt so need to seek no punishment. It’s not the first time I had sex without desire. It comes up in deals quite often – as you know firsthand. Might rethink those in the future. No regrets with what happened between us I think I got the better end of the deal there. Not to mentions demons like Maze; it was partly how I got them trained to take orders in the beginning. l just needed time to get my head together. Figure things out on my own. I have come to realize a lot of what I was blamed for was out of my control and thereby not my fault.”

“That does actually reassure me. If you make a deal again you should make sure you want to and give yourself consent. You do not have to be alone now like you did in the past. You have friends people concerned about you. Have you spoken with Chloe again yet? And yes, Maze is pissed at you for leaving without her she is pissed at me for sleeping with your brother. We even tried to go to Charlotte Richards for remediation.”

“Not since the first call. I will return in a week no more than two. I have been flying more here it’s good to exercise the wings. I thought you were not comfortable around Mum... Charlotte.”

Another good sign Linda thought. He wasn’t hating on his Angel side.

“It will be worth it if we can fix things. Maze told me to go to Hell though. Not sure if we accomplished anything.”

“Ouch she is probably more ticked off at me by this point. I am forcing her hand and my refusing to take her ‘home’ isn’t helping. If she asks me again I just might. I understand I am taking away her choice and being selfish by keeping her here. Maybe things will work themselves out.”

“Hope for the best your right.” Dr. Linda said.

“On that note, its well past the time the Detective knows the truth. We cannot move forward without it. I am ready to show her my wings.”

“You changed your mind about them?”

“It’s the only choice I have to prove myself. They technically represent ½ of me.” Lucifer hesitated, “Can you be there when it happens? I can leave after.”

“Yes, of course! I’ll be there but you shouldn’t leave again. It is becoming your bad habit. You should stay and work it out.”

“Only if that’s what the detective wants.”

\--

Rae-Rae needed to help Lu. She was the Angel of death so knew every time Cain died. She was the one that had to send him back to his body. Her mission was to rid Lucifer of Cain so Cain wouldn’t hurt him even more. She predicted that would be the final outcome. To do that she needed permission from her Father and help from her siblings. Her favorite brother was hurt and this time she is determined not to abandon him like she did last time when he fell. She will be better her family will be better. That is how she found herself in front of her Father’s office. Someone she hasn’t seen in years since he called the last family meeting ages ago. Steeling herself she reached up and knocked on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

“Come in daughter.” Her father said. As Rae-Rae walked in the room she noticed Michael was on the chair to the right of the throne. Not intimidating, here for Lu was her inner mantra.

“You are here for Samael,” A statement not a question. Michael looked startled at that but stayed silent. Since his fall Father refused to mention him here.

“Have you seen how he was hurt?” Rae-Rae started.

“I have seen all!” Bellowed her Father.

“We are still his family. We should help him!”

“Your brother abandoned this family.”

“We abandoned him first! Desire is his gift his curse and he was punished for it.”

There was a long pause. “How would you propose we help?” Was her Father’s response.

Rae- Rae didn’t know what took over her she just started giving him a list. “1st Remove the visitation ban so we can go to him and visit freely with him in support, 2. Deal with Cain ourselves. You gave him free reign of terror and he has control over much of your humans and killed many of them. He should face the final judgement room so he can’t hurt Lu further. He attacked Amenadiel and could have killed him! 3. Reassign some of the lesser Angels to guard Hell and give Lucifer a temporary break – Maybe as long as his current friends live so he can recover from his trauma and not worry about a demon uprising. Finally let him come home. If he feels the need to leave Earth. Hell shouldn’t be his only option. I doubt he will want to come home but he prevented Mother from coming here and starting a rebellion that means he has changed!"

“He killed Uriel and you expect him to be forgiven for that.” Michael said outraged. He was still unaware of how his brother could have been hurt amongst humans and it bothered him.

“Lu didn’t want to! Uriel threatened Lu’s favorite Demon – Lu’s only companion in Hell he could trust for centuries. Then he threatened Mother and Lu’s first love. He backed him in a corner with no options and no help. How would you have handled it? Uriel only went down there because Father remained silent.” Rae-Rae went too far and took a step back and gulped.

Michael stood up in a defensive stance ready to strike her down if commanded. Until their Father spoke again.

“Enough fighting Azrael speaks the truth. However, you are forgetting some of the fault for Uriel lays on your own wings. It was your blade that was used. I agree that I have been silent too long and Uriel paid the price. His death is more my fault and yours than Samael’s. You are also right as it is time that Cain face his judgment. His end was coming soon but at a great cost to Samael and he has grown up these pasts few years especially the last few months. I will leave Hell as your responsibility Azrael until Lucifer takes back his throne. Gather your siblings as you see fit Remiel and Castiel would be good places to start. Others will volunteer when they do. Tell them you have my full backing. No one will bother Samael on his island but after his return any who wish to visit may do so. After Samael informs his Detective then Michael and you will see to it that Cain is brought into the final judgement room. Then I will call a family meeting long overdue and expect Samael’s presence there after the meeting I will decide if Lucifer can come back permanently.”

Michael relaxed visibly and even smiled. He had permission to not only see his twin again but help him. He just hopes Sam would accept it.

\--

Lucifer did come back to L.A a week and a half after his call with the Doctor. He expected things to change but they never do. He couldn’t bring himself to stay at Lux so he chose his house on the hills. At least till he completely renovated the penthouse including a new bed. Maybe get the shark and tank he always wanted. For now, the Hills would be better. It was more secluded. Lucifer found Maze at the apartment watching Trixie. It was just the two of them.

“Lucifer!” Trixie greeted running towards him for a hug. Lucifer froze his first touch since Axara. Lucifer did not return the hug.

“Ok. Trixie enough. Bath time.” Maze saved him. Lucifer looked at her gratefully.

“Will you be here when I’m done?” Trixie asked with puppy dog eyes. Lucifer nodded. Trixie left.

“How did things go here while I was gone?” Lucifer asked.

Maze responded in her native tongue, “The kid is listening in. Decker broke up with Cain.” She explained. Knowing he would want that info first. “Lux is fine though the staff mentioned not being tipped as well compared to when you were there.”

“I’ll give them all a bonus.” Lucifer replied.

“Lucifer!” Chloe walked in with a smile and went over to hug him but Lucifer stayed seated and Maze refused to get up so she was blocked.

“I just needed to catch up with Maze on a few things for Lux, Detective, almost on my way out.”

“No. Stay, Please?” Chloe said.

“Lucifer, Stay. Good Devil.” Lucifer repeated from one of their first cases. Chloe smiled.

“I missed you.” Chloe said.

“You managed without me.” Lucifer said plainly.

Chloe gave Maze a look. Maze confirmed with a look of her own to Lucifer and he just nodded his head.

“I’ll go to Lux. Trixie is supposed to be taking a shower but probably listening in.” Maze left.

“Axara came by to the station to turn herself in. Why didn’t you tell us?” Chloe asked before she lost her nerve.

“You mean as you were yelling at me for slacking off?” Lucifer bit back.

“I’m Sor.” Chloe started but Lucifer cut her off.

“I didn’t mean to snap. You have nothing to feel guilty for. Besides I know what my reputation is there. They interviewed the people I had sex with in the past. I _know_ what they call me. I didn’t care then and I do not now. They wouldn’t have believed me.” Lucifer said as a matter of fact without emotion. Lucifer didn’t want to see any of his friends in Hell. No matter what it’s important to him that they never should feel guilt. Even if it’s a little deserved. Chloe couldn’t even defend her staff. Not after Dan’s rude comment.

So, they sat in silence. Chloe tried making small talk but it was clear Lucifer wasn’t in his normal mindset and it was mostly one sided. Trixie came downstairs with a Harry Potter movie in hand. She sat next to Lucifer curling up in his lap which he allowed. 

“Any plans for tomorrow?” Lucifer asked Chloe.

“Dan has Trixie the whole weekend so no. Want to do something?” Chloe answered.

“I am planning on staying at my house on the Hills. Why don’t you come over? I was going to text Dr. Linda too. We can do an early Lunch.” Lucifer said suddenly nervous but he knows the truth needs to come out.

“Okay,” Chloe said a little disappointed he didn’t seem to want to be alone with her yet. Maybe he was angrier at her than she thought and he didn’t know how to express it.

\--

Dr. Linda cleared her whole day so Lucifer could have a session in the morning. Linda got him to open up and tell her the whole story.

“The Detective was nowhere around. I wasn’t vulnerable but I was at the same time. I could have stopped it but her desire was so strong. I am almost preprogramed to give human’s what they desire. After she left I undid the chains. I don’t know why I didn’t stop her during or even before.”

Linda explained, “What you are describing is a panic attack. We know the trigger was Axara’s desire so I will work with you in developing a plan to recognize the trigger and hopefully control the response. Warning, the plan might include limiting your sex to those that you feel safe with to start.”

Linda pressed Lucifer with his next steps. “You can still press charges against her. Seek justice for yourself. That might provide some comfort to you.”

“There is no justice for the Devil. Her time will come when she dies and the Silver City will not let her in. Then my justice will be served. I will not ‘Me too’ her. That will just put what happened to me on the front page of every rag. Think of my reputation!”

Lunch came way too fast for Lucifer. He was so nervous he was vibrating. Chloe arrived shortly after. Lucifer moved to the other side of the room near the balcony in case he needed to make a quick exit.

Linda answered the door at that surprised Chloe. “I thought I was early.” Chloe said. It was a dirty tactic but she did want some alone time with Lucifer.

“Oh, you are. I was here for a session. Lucifer has something to show you. Remember he is the same as you known him and nothing has changed. You will just know the truth. I have known for a while now so can help you navigate the world of the CIC.”

“CIC? Is that like CIA?” Chloe started to say but trailed off before the end. Lucifer already had his wings out.

“It’s all true!”

“I thought we were going slow.” Linda said.

“Rip the band aid off and all that,” Defended Lucifer.

\--

Meanwhile Michael took that as his queue that he can go down to earth. He stopped at Lux to change out of his Angel tunic and borrowed one of Lucifer’s suits. His hair might have been a little lighter in color and curlier than Lucifer’s because he didn’t use products but they were identical twins.

His mission was to contain Cain first hopefully endearing himself to his brother. He walked right into the police station with his brother’s confidence ready to stay in the background to observe. His hope was no one would spot him.

That didn’t last though. His first call of “Lucifer!” came from a grown adult eating pudding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n I haven’t written Michael since my first Lucifer story the return but I wrote him nice then too. I guess I like a friendlier redeemed Michael. Not to say he will be perfect. Axara will make her way back into this story but probably not till the end I have an idea forming involving multiple accusers but not fully written out yet. I am also not in the mental health field so made most of it up.


	6. Chapter 6

“I am glad you are back!” The man came up close to Michael as if ready to hug him. Michael took a step back to avoid him. Then Michael grabbed him and moved him to an open interrogation room.

“Trixie told me you came back yesterday. She wanted to go to church with Chloe’s mom so I came here to get some paperwork done.”

“Fascinating, I am not Lucifer though. I am his brother Michael. Father sent me to collect evidence. It has come to our attention the Lieutenant is part of a criminal organization. I was ordered to bring him to justice and judgement. Be not afraid.”

“I wasn’t aware he was a twin. Does he know you are here?” Dan asked skeptical still. He thought Lucifer was playing a joke on him. Or maybe it is part of his method acting that Ella always accuses him of. From Lucifer to Michael that couldn’t be what parents name their children.

\--

“It’s all true,” Chloe repeated.

“I have never lied.”

“Wait Marcus is really Cain?” Chloe confirmed her detective mind already at work.

“Yes,” Lucifer said confused at the turn of the conversation and looked at the Doctor confused but Linda just shrugged in response.

“Marcus told me during a stakeout that the Sinnerman killed his brother. Assuming he was being truthful,” she trailed…

“Cain is the Sinnerman,” Lucifer finished.

This is when Chloe decided to freak out.

“We need to find evidence. No one will believe us. It will be like Palmetto Street all over again. Wait your Father is really God?”

Lucifer smiled at the ‘we’ then grimaced and nodded, “Unfortunately.”

“So, the WE, does that mean that you and I are still partners?” Lucifer asked hopefully.

“Always Lucifer. Especially now I know you were being truthful the whole time. We need to have a long talk about this later. I might have questions for Linda. You will need to tell Linda what she can tell me.”  
  
“Anything.” Was Lucifer’s only response. “No more secrets anything she wants to know about Mum, my family what happened behind the scenes my emotional state or lack thereof. Dr. Linda you are free to share.” Linda nodded her head.

“I was here in case he melted your brain but looks like you are handling it better than I did. If you _both_ want to be alone I can leave.” Dr. Linda said emphasizing the both. She wanted Lucifer to know he had a choice too.

Lucifer nodded his head and Chloe followed. “Chloe feel free to give me a call for an appointment if your brain melts in the future. Lucifer, I am going to see Amenadiel tonight – don’t tell Maze- Anything you wish to tell him or not?”

“You can let him know I am back.”

“He is going to have questions…”

“Answer them but don’t tell him where I was.” Lucifer responded.

Dr. Linda understood and left Chloe and Lucifer alone for the first time in a couple months.

Lucifer poured Chloe a drink which she took and thanked him for.

“CIC?” Was Chloe’s first question.

“Celestial’s insider Club. It was Dr. Linda’s way of handling I believe.”

Chloe snorted and laughed, “We should get t-shirts made.”

“And hats.” Lucifer agreed.

\--

“Do you understand why I am here Daniel?” Michael asked after giving him an abridged story.

“Your Father forgave Lucifer for whatever he allegedly did and wants to make it up to him by getting rid of his corrupt boss before he ruins Lucifer’s life.” Dan summarizes.

“Correct.” Michael acknowledged.

“Was he forgiven because he was raped?” Dan asked bluntly.

Michael sighed, “Not because of that alone. He also prevented Mom from destroying our home and he could have raged war killing Dad in the process but chose to stay away.”

“Are you lot MI-5?”

“No.”

“Some type of British top-secret force?”

“No.”

“CIA?”

“NO!” Michael shouted clearly annoyed.

“I’ll help but If Lucifer and you get in a feud then I don’t know you,” Dan said. Pierce was clearly not a big supporter of Dan and Dan hated that the corrupt lieutenant called him a corrupt cop.

“Where does Amenadiel fit in all of this?” Dan enquired.

“I suppose I should bring him in. Hey Maybe invite him for a beer. I can surprise him. Scare him half to death.”

\--

“How are you really?” Chloe asked.

Lucifer marveled at her surprised. “You just found out God was real and you are concerned about the Devil?”  
  


“I am concerned about you Lucifer. My Friend, my partner you have been through a lot and we haven’t talked about it.”  
  


“I pay the Doctor to listen we are good.” Lucifer said not in the sharing mood. He spent all morning talking about it.

“I just want to move on. Please. It not the first time I didn’t give my consent and probably not the last if I am honest.”

“You should press charges. It might help.” Chloe insisted.

“No!” Lucifer shouted.

“Sorry, I been through it this morning with Dr. Linda. I do not want my name to be dragged down with her.”

He wasn’t dealing with it. Chloe’s thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing it was her Mom. Lucifer could only hear half the conversation.

“Why do you have her? Dan was supposed to be with her.”

“She wanted to go to church? What upset her there?” Lucifer raised his eyebrow Trixie was upset.

“Of course. She said Dan would listen but not understand?” Can she come here? Chloe mouthed to Lucifer. Lucifer nodded his head to confirm it was okay.

“I am at Lucifer’s house. No not Lux I will text you the address. Bring her by.”

A/n We got a trailer! Looks good. Someone needs to write a Dan story about it. 


	7. Silver Lining

Trixie ran into Lucifer’s house ahead of Penelope without knocking. After all he let himself in her house without permission before. She immediately ran to Lucifer hugging and crying. Lucifer was more worried at this point so didn’t flinch just looked to Chloe for guidance. Chloe didn’t have an answer instead she pulled her mother in another room to see what happened to cause Trixie to be upset.

Lucifer left alone and without a clear path on what to do lifted Trixie up and carried the child to the rocking chair rubbing her back to get her to settle. They were face to face on the chair with Trixie laying her head on his shoulders.

“The priest was so mean to you.” She mumbles. “I wanted to punch him or tell him you are not evil.”

“It’s okay I am used to it. You shouldn’t let it upset you.” Lucifer said trying to console her. She was this upset on his behalf?

“I am upset! You shouldn’t be use to it. It’s not fair!! He was a mean bully to you. He was like the devil tempts us. Satan is the prince of lies. That we should reject Satan, his works, and his empty promise. You never lie and always keep your promises! You protected mummy and me all the time. You play with me and are nice.”

“My life has never been fair. Hey! Since when did you start to believe me?” Lucifer asked.

“Always. Unlike everyone else you never lie. I saw Maze’s face. I am fine with her too.” Trixie responded surprising Lucifer.

“You are a special little human aren’t you Beatrice. It truly does help to know the human’s closest to me do not see me as evil.” Trixie smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“Mummy said you were hurt and that’s why you left. Are you better?” Trixie asked no longer upset but concerned.

“Yes, I believe I am getting there. You have helped in that endeavor.” Lucifer said a little surprised at his own response. Trixie smiled at him not regretting at all going to church if it made Lucifer feel better.

The detective’s cellular phone rang it was on the coffee table and he can see Dan’s name flash as the caller. Must be looking for his daughter Lucifer thought.

“Should we answer?” Lucifer asked Trixie since the Detective hasn’t returned.

“I will answer.” Trixie ran to get the phone.

“Hi Daddy. I am with Mummy and Lucifer at Lucifer’s. I was upset but he made it better. Mummy is with Grandma in another room. You want to speak with him? Okay!”

Trixie ignored Lucifer’s hand waving no a disapproving look as he answered the phone with a forced cheerful, “Daniel! What can I do for you?”

Chloe and Penelope returned to the room pleased that Trixie seemed a lot better and was smiling. They were listening into Lucifer’s half of the conversation.

“Amenadiel was at the station? I thought he was going out with Dr. Linda tonight.”

…  
  


“Not Amenadiel? Then who Gabriel?”

…

Lucifer’s voice lowered, “What did Michael want?”

…

“You don’t say. My Dad sent him? You will help him then? Contact me if he does something unusual.”

…

Chloe looked intrigued. What was going on?

“You are right makes sense to have someone on the inside. I am _fine_. Goodbye.” Humans are never going to stop asking him how he is now. It going to be annoying.

Penelope left after making sure Trixie was okay. She was hosting a dinner with friends.

“What was that about?” Chloe asked.

Lucifer debated on what to say with the Urchin in the room.

“My Father sent my brother Michael to deal with Cain. That’s the most he has shown interest in any human’s in a long time.”

“Wow. So, Dan knew about Cain before us?”

“Jealous?” Lucifer asked with a teasing smile.

“You found out about Lucifer first mummy. Well second since I already knew.”

“Who’s hungry?” Lucifer said breaking the tension. He will have to order a child’s size for the CIC shirt/hat.

They stayed late into the night. Lucifer didn’t have games except twister. Trixie said he would have to take her to a store and remedy that later. Lucifer and his long legs had the advantage and he almost won until he landed on top of the detective when he moved his left leg to yellow and Trixie beat them all. While Lucifer was on top of Chloe (her back on the ground) he couldn’t resist leaning his face close to hers hesitating briefly for Chloe’s benefit. Chloe finished the distance waited for a nod of his head and kissed him. It was quick because Trixie was undoubtedly watching them but special none of the less. Chloe was concerned it might have been too soon for him but his goofy smile was all the confirmation that she needed. After the game, they stayed for dinner.

-

-

-

Amenadiel showed up at Lucifer’s house the next day concerned after his conversation with Linda. Unfortunately, Maze was there listening to what Lucifer wanted in the Lux renovation. Maze was still angry at Lucifer but now she was angrier at herself for not protecting him and feeling a little guilty. She held her hand up to Amenadiel to wait. “I want a shark tank! Make sure it’s made with the strongest thickest bullet proof glass as possible. It can have any of the levels of Lux except the penthouse, kitchen and guest floor rooms. There should be a viewing area inside of Lux. It will be perfect! Get rid of the carpets, couches, and bed have a larger bed delivered with a canopy. Get only the best working on it. Get it done fast. I want a new piano for Lux and my penthouse. Donate the others.” Maze knew it was because Axara played on it.

“I will get started on this.” She confirmed then glared at Amenadiel purposely hitting him on the shoulder hard when she left.

“You really ticked off my Demon.” Lucifer said.

“I’m sorry,” Amenadiel said. Lucifer looked surprised. He never once apologized.

“Never mind she will get over it eventually.” Lucifer said.

“No. Not about Maze. I am sorry I called you evil. I am sorry I tried to have you killed. I am sorry I wasn’t the brother that you deserve. If I were better you would have been able to come to me instead of running away when you were hurt. I am here for you now if it’s not too late.”

Lucifer was getting overwhelmed at all of the emotions coming up. He walked over to his bar poured two glasses and handed one to his brother.

“What brought this pathetic show of remorse on?”

“Linda and I were talking last night. I realized I have been unfair to you from the start. I never even considered what you wanted or how you felt. I made assumptions based on past information that was just wrong. I tried to have you killed for Father’s sake! Makes me no better than Cain.”

“Okay,” Lucifer said.

“Okay?” Amenadiel questions was he just forgiven?

“What should I say? Life’s been unfair to me always. Since when has anyone in this family given me the benefit of the doubt? Eve said I tempted her so it must be so. Despite me never having sex before why would that matter? I don’t blame Eve or Adam really. Father told us to make sure they had what they wanted and that was me. I actually just thought it was messy, sticky at first. Look, no one has ever apologized to me before. Let bygones be bygones. We have bigger fish to fry. Michael is in town on Dad’s orders.”

“You have always hated being sticky and liked things to be clean. Remember when Michael got tree sap on your wings?” Amenadiel responded with a smile regarding the messy statement. Michael had pushed Lucifer into a tree that he knew had a lot of sap on it. It took him over a month to groom his wings and he still had SAP in spots he couldn’t reach. He needed to go to their sister for help and still owed her a favor for it.

“Not true.” Lucifer defended.

As if to prove his point Amenadiel fished out an empty green gum wrapper from his pocket and threw it on Lucifer’s otherwise clean countertop.

Amenadiel was talking again but Lucifer’s eyes were focused on the gum wrapper. Amenadiel figured out he was not listening and said, “so you will talk to Maze about Linda and I?”

“Yeah, sure.” Said Lucifer not taking his eyes off the wrapper finally giving in and picking it up and throwing it out in the trash bin.

Amenadiel just laughed, “do you know that you just agreed to calm down your demon?”

“It’s not my top priority at the moment Cain and Michael are,” Lucifer said annoyed but trying to save face.  
  


“Let’s figure it out together. I am glad Chloe is handling everything well brother,” Amenadiel said putting his hand on Lucifer’s shoulder.

“Every cloud has a silver lining brother,” Responded Lucifer looking at the offending hand but not stepping away from the touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have Amenadiel scene be a separate chapter but it was ready so included it in this one. I might make edits to this chapter after the story is complete. Had a couple different versions but this one won. Axara will be having a ‘me too’ public outing in the next chapter or two with Lucifer still refusing to add his name to the list but will help others effected but behind the scenes. Not sure what else to have happening to her since she will be arrested overseas but her punishment is coming. Suggestions still welcome and I can try to include it. Michael and Dan will make an effective team I am thinking 3-4 good length chapters left. Thank you for your support, kudos and comments. I read all of them and it motivates me to keep writing...


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe and Lucifer were in the car. Trixie was dropped off at school and they were heading to the station.

The Radio host cut into a song before it ended,

‘breaking news Axara has been accused of unwanted sexual advances and rape by several men in various industries. From hotel workers to security and backup dancers. She was arrested in Japan after a married bell hop informed her he wasn’t interested in sex with her. He felt compelled to go along after she threatened his job. He was the first in a long line to follow after him. Axara’s people have not issued a statement but it seems like her name is added to long list of celebrities that have been me too. Her tour cancelled until further notice.’

“Wow. Are you okay Lucifer?” Turning off the radio.

“Fine”

“Fine”

Chloe and Lucifer said at the same time Chloe mimicking Lucifer’s accent. At least that caused him to smile.

“Are you sure you are ready to go back to the station?” Chloe asked.

“Yes, I shouldn’t leave you to work alone. Especially with my brother Michael lurking around. We have Cain to worry about.”

Not much work was actually done since everyone was welcoming Lucifer back. Pierce was not around and not in his office thankfully.

Ella dragged him to his lab for a conversation on fungus and he could tell something was bother her. “What’s bothering you Miss Lopez?”

“This is gonna sound loco but my ghost friend visited me then left in a hurry and I haven’t seen her since.”

“Time can be hard to judge when you have an endless supply of it. Maybe she just lost track of it. I wouldn’t worry.”

Ella hugged Lucifer. For someone that doesn’t express emotions easily he always knows how to make her feel better. Lucifer hugged her back. He doesn’t like it when his family messes with his friends lives.

Michael chose that time to appear at the station Dan in tow. “By the way Miss Lopez this may come as a shock but I have a twin. I am only mentioning that now because apparently, he is here.”

Ella was def confused enough to break the hug and turn around. Sure, enough there was a Lucifer doppelganger standing next to Dan folder in hand.

Lucifer stepped out of the office with Ella standing behind him. Chloe started to walk over and stood next to him.

“Michael. Long time.” Lucifer greeted neutrally.

“Uh be not afraid!” Michael said not quite assure of himself. Sam use to love the cliché sayings and found them amusing. He admitted he was nervous at seeing his twin again.

“Conference room now.” Chloe said taking over the situation. Michael, Dan, Chloe made their way over. Lucifer took a breath to calm down and looked at a concerned Ella who looked fierce and ready to go to war if he asked.

“Care to join us Miss Lopez? Your expertise might come in handy for the reason he is here.” Lucifer hope Ella and Dan wouldn’t figure out the truth but feared it might be inevitable. 

“Sure, Lu. Let’s go.” Ella took Lucifer by the hand and pulled him into the direction of the conference room. That was strange. She never called him by that nickname before, Lucifer thought.

Michael looked like he wanted to say something to Lucifer but refrained. Dan noticed the tension and started with what they had. “We have proven Pierce was in every city Sinnerman as known activity in. There is photographs of him meeting with known mobsters in Chicago. Some of his references never heard of him and his education doesn’t check. His listed high school has no records of him.”

“That’s enough to get him kicked of the force but not enough to prove he is the Sinnerman,” Chloe said.

“I can get a confession,” Lucifer said. Michael narrowed his eyes but refrained from commentating on that.

“Father knows who he is. That should be enough,” Michael said confidently. 

“Look I told you before just because you and Lucifer believe him to be God here on earth we need proof,” Dan replied. This caused Chloe to chuckle.

“It’s fun being in the know, right?” Lucifer whispered to Chloe who smiled and replied, “Yeah it is.”

“Is there DNA from the Sinnerman on file?” Ella asked.

“Yeah, several different dna, finger prints and multiple confessions from perps claiming to be him. We just don’t know what’s real or bogus. Lucifer getting a confession out of him would be good but not great since others confessed as well.” Dan said.  
  


“Is there any money trail? Taxes is how they got Capone,” Ella said.

“Dan can you look into that? You are good with finances.”

“He wasn’t able to find anything in Lux’s books how good could he be?” Lucifer mumbled.

“That’s because your ninja bartender left me naked on my then wife’s couch before I could,” Dan defended.

Michael laughed at Dan’s expense.

“Maze did what?” Chloe exclaimed amused.

“Anyway, Dan will go through the books. I can help him might involve a little hacking,” Ella offered.

Dan and Ella left together leaving Chloe, Michael and Lucifer alone.

“Father lifted the visitation ban. You might be seeing more of our siblings soon.” Michael informed.

“Terrific. The only time one of you show up it is to have me killed or sent back to Hell.” Lucifer replied.

“Not anymore!” Michael replied quickly. “Rae-Rae is leading a Hell task force. Cass and Remi already volunteered as well as some lesser angels. Father said you are relieved from your duties for now. He called a family meeting. After Cain is brought up he wants all of us together… Including you Sam.” Michael added.

“I. am. Not. Going. back.” Lucifer said with anger mixed with fear.

“He expects you there.”

He can have his little family reunion somewhere else then and I might consider. Nothing good could happen if I return to the Silver City. I refused for Mum. I will refuse for Dad too.”

“We can table that for now. Father won’t wait forever”

Lucifer nodded his head in acceptance.

“Miss Decker it’s a pleasure to meet you. Dan has told me a little about you. He seemed unwilling to go into too much detail.”

“He has good instincts he was able to resist our sister’s blade. He did have sex with Mum though so judgement is off,” Lucifer said

“Because you have been so choosy with your past lovers,” Chloe chimed in causing Michael to smile at the banter. He was glad his brother had someone willing to go toe to toe with him.

“I am going to pop home for a bit see if I can ‘work in’ evidence from there that would satisfy the authorities. Any messages to Father besides changing the meeting location?” Lucifer simply shook his head for no. Everything was too raw.

“I will be back in two days if anything comes up with the case or you want to talk send me a prayer.”

“Did your brother just say he was going to make up evidence? Between the two of you! I can’t believe he would say that in a police station.”

Lucifer just smiled.

-

When Lucifer returned to his house and finally alone he contacted the bell hop personally. Calling in favors to get his name and number. He found out he couldn’t lose his job because his wife was pregnant with twins and he needed to buy a house in a safer neighborhood. Lucifer reluctantly informed him Axara used him too. They had a long conversation. At the end, Lucifer offered him his mansion he hasn’t used in a few decades yet still owned. It was in the nicest area of Japan and had the best schools. He also paid for attorney fees and hospital bills he owed. It did make Lucifer feel a little lighter and he had his attorney set up a fund as more men came forward against Axara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This past week was a really long week that started at the evet because my 3-year-old golden retriever Jarvis had a limp and ended at his regular vet for a fever of nearly 105 and lethargic. Otherwise healthy dog negative for Lyme. It was also month end close at work so that was busy. I have the last two chapters ready but might want a beta reader to go over them before I post it. Any volunteers? Credit will be given what’s due. Not sure how to send the files to the volunteer either. Could be I haven’t read the chapters a dozen times yet which I usually do before I post. I should probably finally get a tumblr I read those come in handy.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucifer, Chloe, Ella, Michael, Linda and Amenadiel was at Lucifer’s going over what they had on the Sinnerman. Dan was dropping Trixie off to a friend’s house for a sleep over and was on his way over. The radio was on lightly in the background but no one was really paying attention to it. Lucifer had prepared dinner for everyone and was waiting for Daniel to arrive to eat.

Michael was the first to notice his twin’s distress and he looked over concerned. Dr. Linda followed his gaze and said, “Lucifer, breathe.” It didn’t work to snap him out of it. Dan walked in at that moment and by then all eyes were on a still frozen Lucifer. Dan quickly assessed the situation and walked over to the radio to turn it off. I Will Survive was playing. Lucifer shook his head snapped out of it but walked out of his house and disappeared. 

“He is not ‘fine’,” Chloe said.

“How did you know it was the song?” Ella asked.

“Axara sang it in his club after well… He probably didn’t know it would trigger him.”

“Did he retreat back to his private island again?” Linda asked.

Michael closed his eyes to focus, “he is stressed but nearby. He did not leave the city.”

“Should we look?” Chloe asked Linda the Doctor not the friend at the moment.

“He will come back when ready. Can you pinpoint where he is or if his stress levels go up?” Dr. Linda asked Michael. 

“Yes, to both.” Was Michael’s reply.

\--

Lucifer surprised himself when he ended up in front of a familiar church. It was Father Frank’s church. The spot where he held the man as he died in his arms. It was empty but there were fresh flowers set up.

Lucifer walked straight to the Alter where it happened and was surprised to see a photo of Frank and description of his death and how he died a hero protecting a practitioner. Then the John 15:13 passage: Greater love than this no man hath, that a man lay down his life for his friends.

Lucifer couldn’t take his eyes off the photo. An older priest in full garb and an Irish accent showed up out of nowhere.

“Father Frank was a great Priest. Did you know him?”

“Not long but he changed me.. For the better I like to think but my life hasn’t been exactly easy since he died,” Lucifer replied.

“God never gives you more than handle.” The Priest started.

Lucifer laughed bitterly at that, “you haven’t met my Father.”

Lucifer was ready to leave. He walked down the main isle of the church.

“How did you know Father Frank?”

Lucifer turned around looking past the photo on the ground where it happened, “he came to me for a favor then he died in my arms for his trouble.”

“Ah you were the first responders that were at the scene. You must see a lot of death.” The Priest said.

Lucifer walked to the front of the pews and sat down. The Priest sat next to him.

“Father Frank stayed with me for protection his final night. Not that it helped much since he left on his own. He was easy to talk with and a decent pianist but don’t tell him I said that when you see him again. He believed my Father sent him to me.”

“You can tell where people are going?” The priest asks knowingly.

“Usually. However, the final choice is yours.”

“Things will get better,” The Priest stated.

“They can’t get much worse. I have become jittery and prone to panic attacks as my therapist says. At least my partner knows the truth and seems fine with it.”

“If your partner knows the truth and you are comfortable with it perhaps talk to them. Might help if you have another ear to bend for your panic attacks.”

“Perhaps. It’s time to leave. I will be surprised if a search party wasn’t formed. Good Night.”

Lucifer left the church not feeling too much better but at least he was no worse.

\--

They were glad when Lucifer returned less than two hours later and with a warning from Dr. Linda they didn’t bring up what happened. Dan brought over the gift of paper lots and lots of it going back almost 50 years of bank records. Ella was manning the computer team and had 4 laptops and a tablet set up. Ella, Chloe, Linda and Michael were utilizing those. Though Michael was grating on Ella’s nerves by asking how things work.

“It’s like you have never used a computer before!” Ella said to him.

“I haven’t. Why is this called a mouse?” Michael said picking up the wireless mouse and examined it.

“It was coined that by Doug Engelbart or his group in the 1960s, usually there is a wire that resembles a mouse tail.” Ella actually surprised herself with that knowledge. It was from a computer history report she had to write. Lucifer was very patient with her so she will try to return the favor with his brother.

Linda was also out of her element with numbers, she hated math. She was mainly staying for Lucifer. All of them planned on staying the night because no one wanted Lucifer to be alone and if they all stayed it made it seem like they were staying for the case.

Lucifer came across some foreign documents that looked like Arabic to Lucifer. He may speak all languages but can only read in a few. He passed it along to Amenadiel the angel nerd for analysis. “These numbers look weird. Translate.” Lucifer said then left to make coffee.

“These looks like they are from a bank. Bank of Credit and Commerce International from the 80s,” Amenadiel said.

“BCCI?” Dan said looking up.

“What is that?” Asked Linda.

“Only one of the biggest money laundering scandal involving lots of shady people and governments,”. Dan replied.

“If we can trace his history from there then we got him!” Chloe said excitedly. 

“His Dad must have started it and Marcus continued it,” Ella rationalized.

\--

There was a knock on the door and Ella went to answer it. There was a tall guy that resembled Amenadiel walk through the door.

“Raquel,” Amenadiel greeted. Raquel is the angel of judgment.

“Father wants an update.”  
  


“Lucifer found a connection, name and paper trail that matches Pierce’s history. I think we got him,” Dan provided.

“Lucifer found it?” Raquel inquired with suspicion.

“Judgmental much?” Lucifer replied causing Michael to laugh.

“Amenadiel translated it and Daniel confirmed it,” supplied Michael.

“Fine it is time the human be brought to justice. Two of our siblings will come to assist us taking him in.”

“Staying the night then? Whomever is staying here there is plenty of rooms take your pick,” Lucifer offered.


	10. Chapter 10

“We got the evidence needed to prove Pierce is the Sinnerman. These agents are here to bring him into custody.” Dan said with Michael and two more of Lucifer’s siblings dressed like FBI agents behind him. Dan rushed to complete the paperwork after he and Michael gathered the evidence. All officers stood and when Pierce saw them he mistakenly tried to run.

Michael forcefully shoved him to the ground.

“My father is not pleased on how you spent your extra time on earth and called for your final judgement,” Raquel said.

“They are not FBI,” Pierce tried to scream but Gabriel was able to silence him before any words were spoken. Gabriel looked at Lucifer with an undetermined expression like he was sizing him up nodded to him and smiled saying to everyone, “We will take him from here.” They went out the back door then disappeared.

Dan and Ella high fived each other. They worked quickly and uncovered a criminal mastermind. Lucifer stood by Chloe for protection not quite trusting either Pierce or his siblings. The other officers were surprised but it happened so fast as if time seemed to speed up no one did anything to prevent it. No one really liked Pierce anyway.

\------

Axara did apologize publically and acknowledged that not everyone loved her as she thought. She called everyone she had contact info for on the phone and met some in person if requested. Lucifer refused her calls, didn’t accept any money from the settlement. His attorney received a letter in the mail. Apparently Axara added his name to the list on her own since he never came forward. She got jail time and mandatory counseling. Her tour was cut and no venue would host her.

Cain was sentence to the deepest pits of hell for the crimes he committed against humanity. In that area demons did the torturing since the humans there felt no guilt.

Lucifer’s Father agreed to host the family meeting on earth so Lucifer would attend. It was held at the newly finished Lux. His Father in the end didn’t want to force his son to do anything he was uncomfortable with. Lucifer had enough of that.

God looked at Lucifer with a smile on his face, “It’s nice to see you again, son.” Lucifer had decided to have Dr. Linda present for the whole meeting. It made the conversations tamer for all involved. Lucifer refrained from making a scene until Linda, his father and Lucifer were alone in a room. Linda’s only condition for the family session. Lucifer got angry threw a punch that landed on his father’s jaw then calmed down a bit thanks to Linda. His father refused to apologize and so did Lucifer. “I just wanted to make my own choices!” Lucifer shouted.

“Your actions had consequences that you were not ready for!” Was his Father’s response.

“I was different from the others. _You_ made me that way and punished me for it!

‘Like Father like son’ Linda thought but wisely didn’t say out loud.

After the meeting and one on one; in which his siblings awkwardly caught up with each other, Lucifer ban from home was lifted. “I never meant the punishment to be permanent,” claimed his Father. Lucifer said he still didn’t want to return yet but welcomed any sibling that wanted to visit. He said he just wasn’t ready but maybe one day he would be.

Rae-Rae ended up staying behind to chat with her big brother. She said she wanted Ella to know the truth. Lucifer said it would be up to her to convince Ella. He was surprised she hadn’t found out on her own. “Maybe Dan too,” he mulled it over and will check with Chloe first.

\--

Lucifer became a regular at Chloe’s apartment. He hasn’t missed a single taco Tuesday and board games and Karaoke became a regular weekly tradition as well. He stopped caring if he was considered boring.

When the renovations on Lux was complete Lucifer had three parties to open it. One with all his friends and the police officers he befriended, one with his family and friends that knew the truth and one with patrons and employees of Lux. It was at the first party with his Family and friends in the know when Lucifer was at the piano singing for the first time since his rape.

Long before a boat anchored the harbour

Long before steel drums filled the breeze

God lifted these islands from the ocean

They stood strong for centuries

So it's fitting they were named after men with golden halos

'Cause angels don't give in just cause a little wind blows

We say we can when they say we can't

See what it is when they see what it ain't

With blood, sweat, and tears and a new coat of paint

We're just a sinner's choir singin' a song for the saints

Woah, woah

Woah, woah

For the farmer in the field of sugar cane

For the drunkard in his hammock, dryin' out after the rain

For the teacher in the classroom, kid kickin' cans in the street

For the captain and his bar mate, prayin' down on bended knees

We say we can when they say we can't

See what it is when they see what it ain't

With blood, sweat, and tears and a new coat of paint

We're just a sinner's choir singin' a song for the saints

Woah, woah

Woah, woah

This brokenness will heal, this weakness will be strong

Let's lift our voice together as the saints go marchin' on

We say we can when they say we can't

See what it is when they see what it ain't

With blood, sweat, and tears and a new coat of paint

We're just a sinner's choir singin' a song for the

We say we can when they say we can't

See what it is when they see what it ain't

With blood, sweat, and tears and a new coat of paint

We're just a sinner's choir singin' a song for the saints

Woah, woah

Woah, woah

Woah, woah

The group was surprised that Lucifer didn’t lose one worker until they realized how generous he was with the benefits and salary. The whole staff got paid while closed.

“The dancers get paid more than me,” groused Dan.

“And they can keep their tips without it becoming bribes,” Lucifer added.

“Want to audition?” Teased Maze looking him up and down appraising him.

“The shark tank is pretty cool. Isn’t it kind of inhumane?” Asked Ella.

“He was injured by a boat in Montauk. They were going to kill it! I rescued him.”

Sure, enough they noticed it swimming was a little off and its fin had a deep crack in it.

“It’s the largest privately-owned shark tank in the United States,” Maze added.

“I was going to name him Viper, Jaws, or Zeus even,” Lucifer started.

“What did you decide on?” Ella asked

“Trixie insisted I name him Nemo. Nemo is not even a shark!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n Story is now complete. Hope the ending isn't rushed might go back and doing a little editing but nothing major would change. Thank you for the Comments and Kudos! I am Catholic but tried to keep the religious parts neutral. Love is Love no mater your race, gender, religion or lgbtqiapk status. As long as it makes you happy and its consensual. Rape can happen to anyone and for the U.S the National Sexual Assault Telephone Hotline offers free services in your area just call 800.656.HOPE (4673). Black Lives Matter. Make sure you register to vote and vote if eligible. Also, wear a mask and wash your hands. Stay Safe everybody.


End file.
